Consumers have increasingly placed a premium on compact yet durable, space saving devices which move cargo, a fact that is easily demonstrated by the exponential growth in wheeled luggage devices using recessing, telescoping handles, as well as the ever expanding number of utility carts and four wheel wagons providing folding or recessing handles. It is often the stated object of many of these latter mentioned cart or wagon devices to provide for a simple design which includes a folding or recessing handle structure, thereby allowing for easier transport of devices, e.g., in a car trunk, or to allow for compact display or storage. However, in actuality, there is little that is compact or space-saving in most of these devices which characteristically incorporate a fixed or one piece cargo area or “well,” and set of two or four wheels which are affixed to an axle, and which provide no method for any of the wheels to fold or recess in a space saving manner. In general, merely recessing or folding a handle structure alone goes a very little way in creating a truly space-saving cart or wagon device.
Over many years, countless designs have been proposed for folding or collapsing rolling carts and wagons. Most suffer from a number of problems, including those relating to difficulty of manufacture, the need for many detachable parts, or difficulty in use, i.e., the requirement for non-intuitive actions by a consumer in order to determine how to collapse or set-up the cart or wagon. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,926 (Lane), 4,856,810 (Smith), 4,765,643 (Pappanikolaou). Previous patents have also generally disclosed folding side, front and rear walls which fold or collapse in various fashions (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,836 (Simjian)).
Further, numerous patents have described methods to fold or nest cart or wagon handles using various methods, including articulating joints, detachable handles, or pivoting handle structures. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,350,062 (Mosier), 2,984,499 (Humphrey), 4,889,360 (Havlovitz) and 5,692,761 (Havlovitz). The devices of the Havlovitz patents are notable for the simplicity of their design and both include a folding handle. The primary deficiency of the devices of the Havlovitz Patents, despite their simplicity, is that the devices are not truly compact designs. Moreover, in the latter patent, it is quite awkward for the consumer to fold the handle down, since this requires lifting of the entire cart off the ground to achieve the recess handle position. The prior art also discloses wheel support arms which pivot through, in general, 90° along an axis adjacent to the base or underside of the wheeled device, but, in general, such wheels support arms must be folded out from the underside of the device and generally require some other interfitting device or part to cooperate with the wheel support arms to “lock” or resiliently retain the pivoting wheel structure in place.
In general, the invention overcomes a large number of deficiencies and disadvantages in the prior art carts and wagons. It is believed that these deficiencies and disadvantages have prevented the manufacture of a truly compact, space saving wheeled device having a very thin profile. The invention also provides a folding cart or wagon which is simple to assemble and manufacture, which sets up in seconds, which includes a minimum number of separate parts, which has no part which normally detaches, which is very simple to operate properly, and which does not require a consumer to occupy an awkward position to set up.
Objects of the invention include the following: to provide a unique 270° pivoting wheel and wheel support structure which may be used with several different types of support arm structures, including the provision of retention means between the support arm structure and the base and/or walls of the various two or four-wheel devices described hereinbelow; to provide a unique ultra-flat, compact and space saving construction which involves recessing of a generally “U” shaped handle (or two straight handles) into the profile of such a device, as well as in the provision of cooperating sleeves constructed as a part of the folding side walls, to provide that the handle, whether generally “U” shaped or in the form of two straight handles, telescopes and engages the outer portion of the cart base along a slide path, is provided with detents so that the handle may recess directly inside a sleeve or cylinder around which a pivoting wheel support structure pivots; to provide several alternative embodiments for a simple kickstand or other underside support for the device; to provide for cooperation and interlocking between the walls of the cart in the movement thereof between their folded raised position, to further provide a four-wheel wagon or cart embodiment which includes a center pull handle which folds and nests flat into the base or bed of the wagon, and provide for a zippered carry bag made of a mesh, or other suitable material, which is capable of being rolled up and stored in a storage cavity provided in either end of the base of the cart, as well as a shoulder strap for transporting the collapsed cart, and to provide for a fold-down drink and/or implement holder as a part of a wall of the wagon or cart, to provide for a number of alternative wheel structures and support arm structures, and to provide a number of base underside strengthening and support embodiments, as well as other important improvements as further described hereinafter.
According to one aspect of the invention, a wheeled carrier device is provided which comprises a base member; a plurality of foldable walls supported on the base member and movable between an erected state wherein the walls define a carrier space and a collapsed state wherein the walls are folded on top of the base member; at least two wheels; and wheel mounting means for pivotably mounting the at least two wheels on the device on opposite sides thereof such that the at least two wheels are movable through 270° from a first, operative position wherein the wheels support the carrier device and a second, inoperative position wherein the wheels are folded over on top of the folded walls in the collapsed state of the latter.
Preferably, the wheeled carrier device further comprises a handle affixed to the carrier device and movable between an operative state wherein the handle can be used to pull the carrier device and an inoperative state wherein the handle is stowed in substantially flush relation with the remainder of the carrier in the collapsed state of the walls.
In one preferred embodiment of the handle, the handle comprises a substantially U-shaped handle member including parallel arms pivotably connected to the carrier device. The foldable walls include side walls and these side walls preferably each include handle receiving means for supporting the parallel arms in the operative state of the handle. The parallel arms of said U-shaped handle member advantageously comprise telescoping arm elements which telescope between an extended position in the operative state of the handle and a retracted position in the inoperative state of the handle. The handle member further comprises releasable means for retaining the telescoping arm elements in the retracted state thereof.
In a further preferred embodiment thereof, the handle preferably comprises an elongate handle member pivotably connected to one end of the carrier device and movable to a folded down storage position wherein the handle extends longitudinally of the carrier device in the collapsed state of the walls.
In an advantageous embodiment, the walls comprise first and second spaced, parallel walls and third and fourth spaced, parallel walls extending orthogonally to the first and second walls, the first and second walls each having and inwardly facing surface including at least one curved channel therein at each end thereof extending between side and bottom edges thereof, and the third and fourth walls including projecting elements received in the channels for enabling a downward folding movement of the third and fourth walls to collapsed positions wherein the third and fourth walls fold down on the base member.
The wheel mounting means preferably includes a wheel support member including oppositely extending mounting elements and the base member of the carrier device preferably includes spaced, opposed cavities therein in which the mounting elements are pivotably received. The wheel mounting means preferably includes manually operable releasable means for, when engaged, serving to retain the at least two wheels in the operative position thereof.
In an embodiment wherein the carrier device has two wheels the carrier device further comprises an erectable support element affixed to the carrier device in spaced relation to the two wheels for, when erected, supporting the base member of the carrier device in a substantially horizontal position. In a preferred implementation, the erectable support element comprises a U-shaped support member including support arms pivotably connected to the base member and pivotably to a nested position with respect to the base member.
Advantageously, the wheeled carrier device further comprises an erectable tray element for, when erected, providing a support surface.
The wheeled carrier device preferably further comprises means defining an elongate storage space at one end of the device, and a rollable carrier bag stowable in said storage space.
In an embodiment wherein the cart has four wheels, two of the wheels, in the operative state thereof, are rotatable through 360° beneath the base member.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a wheeled carrier device is provided which comprises a base member; a plurality of foldable end walls and side walls supported on said base member and movable between an erected state wherein said walls define a carrier space and a collapsed state wherein the walls are folded on top of said base member; at least two wheels; and a handle affixed to the carrier device and movable between an operative state wherein the handle can be used to pull the carrier device and an inoperative state wherein the handle is stowed in substantially flush relation with the remainder of the carrier in the collapsed state of said walls, the handle including handle arms disposed on opposite sides of the side walls, and the side walls each including handle arm receiving means for supporting the handle arms in the operative state of said handle.
As set forth above, the handle advantageously comprises a substantially U-shaped handle member and the handle arms comprise parallel arms of the U-shaped handle member pivotably connected to the carrier device.
As in the first aspect of the invention, the walls preferably comprise first and second spaced, parallel walls and third and fourth spaced, parallel walls extending orthogonally to the first and second walls, said first and second walls each having an inwardly facing surface including at least one curved channel therein at each end thereof extending between side and bottom edges thereof, and the third and fourth walls including projecting elements received in the channels for enabling a downward folding movement of the third and fourth walls to collapsed positions wherein said third and fourth walls fold down on the base member.
Similar to the first aspect of the invention, each wheel mounting means includes a wheel support member including oppositely extending mounting elements and the base member of the carrier device includes spaced, opposed cavities therein in which the mounting elements are pivotably received.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a wheeled carrier device is provided which comprises: a base member; a plurality of foldable end walls and side walls supported on said base member and movable between an erected state wherein said walls define a carrier space and a collapsed state wherein the walls are folded on top of said base member; at least two wheels; and a handle affixed to the carrier device and movable between an operative state wherein the handle can be used to pull the carrier device and an inoperative state wherein the handle is stowed in substantially flush relation with the remainder of the carrier in the collapsed state of said walls, the handle comprising an elongate handle member pivotably connected to the carrier device at one end thereof centrally of said one end and being pivoted back, in said operative state, to a folded down position between the folded side walls in the collapsed state of the side walls.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a wheeled carrier device is provided comprising: a base member; a plurality of foldable walls supported on the base member and movable between an erected state wherein the walls define a carrier space and a collapsed state wherein the walls are folded on top of said base member; at least two wheels; and wheel mounting means for pivotably mounting said at least two wheels on said device on opposite sides thereof such that the at least two wheels are movable through 270° from a first, operative position wherein the wheels support the carrier device and a second, inoperative position wherein the wheels are folded over on top of the folded walls in the collapsed state thereof, the wheel mounting means each including a wheel support member and a wheel support axle which is supported by said wheel support member and on which a said wheel is mounted for rotation, said wheel support members each including releasable latching means for latching said wheel support member in an operative position thereof when the associated wheel is in the first, operative position thereof.
Preferably, a handle is affixed to the carrier device and is movable between an operative state wherein the handle can be used to pull the carrier device and an inoperative state wherein the handle is stowed in substantially flush relation with the remainder of the carrier in the collapsed state of the walls.
Advantageously, the base member includes a wall extending around at least a portion of the perimeter thereof, the wheel support member is received between adjacent spaced facing portions of the wall, and the latching means includes at least one spring biased latch for, in a latched state, engaging one of said facing wall portions of said wall to latch the wheel support member in place and thus latch the associated wheel in the erected state thereof. The latching means preferably includes first and second spring-biased latches each engaging a respective one of the facing wall portions in the latched state thereof and finger-activated release means for disengaging the latches from the latched states thereof. Advantageously, the first latch comprises a first latch member and first biasing spring disposed in a first cavity in one side of said wheel support member, and the second latch comprises a second latch member and second biasing spring disposed in a second cavity in the opposite side of said wheel support member, said facing wall portions each including a respective recess in which a respective latch member is received in the latched state thereof. The finger actuated release means preferably includes spaced access openings in said wheel support member and a respective opening in each of said latch members for enabling the latching members to be moved toward each other against the biasing force of said springs to release said latch members from the recesses in said facing wall portions.
The adjacent facing wall portions preferably include facing cavities therein and each said wheel mounting means includes oppositely extending pivot elements which are received in said cavities and about which the associated wheel support member pivots. The pivot elements advantageously comprise opposite end portions of a pivot shaft and the wheel support member advantageously includes a transversely extending opening at a pivot end thereof through which said pivot shaft extends. Preferably, the pivot shaft includes an indention intermediate said pivot element and a portion of said wheel support axle is received in said indention.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a wheeled carrier device is provided comprising: a base member; a plurality of foldable end walls and side walls supported on said base member and movable between an erected state wherein said walls define a carrier space and a collapsed state wherein the walls are folded on top of said base member; at least two wheels; a pivotable support stand movable between a first, operative position wherein said support stand supports said device and a second, retracted position; a pivotable handle member movable between a first, operative position wherein the handle can be used to pull the carrier device and a second, inoperative position wherein the handle is stowed within the carrier device; and a common pivot axle, supported by said base member, about which said support stand and said handle pivot.
Advantageously, the device further comprises latching means for latching said support stand in both of said first and second positions thereof. Preferably, the support stand includes at least one cylindrical portion and the latching means includes a latching pin and a rotatable retention member mounted on said cylindrical portion and rotatable between a first latching position wherein said latching pin is extended beyond said cylindrical portion and a second, retracted position.
Preferably, the device also comprises latching means for latching the handle in the operative position thereof, and, more preferably, the device further comprises latching means for latching said handle into both of said first and second positions thereof.
According to a still further embodiment of the invention, a wheeled carrier device is provided which comprises: a base member including first end walls and side walls creating carrier profile; a plurality of second, foldable end walls and side walls supported on said base member and movable between an erected state wherein said second walls define a carrier space and a collapsed state wherein the second walls are folded on top of said base member within the carrier profile created by said first walls; at least two wheels on which said device rolls; support means for enabling movement of said second walls between said erected state and said collapsed state in response to a lifting and pivoting force exerted thereon; and latching means for latching said second walls in the erected state thereof.
Preferably, said second sides each include lower, oppositely extending projections and said support means including guide paths formed in the first end walls in which said projections are received. Advantageously, the guide paths each include a first vertical portion for enabling the associated side wall to be lifted and a further arcuate portion for enabling the associated side wall to be pivoted.
Preferably, said first side walls each include a shaped cavity in an upper surface thereof and said second side walls include matching shaped projections extending laterally outwardly thereof and receivable in said shaped cavities in the erected states of the associated second walls.
Advantageously, said second end walls each include lower oppositely extending pivot projections and said support means includes means defining first and second, oppositely facing, vertically elongated slots in which said pivot projections are received so as to enable lifting and pivoting of the associated end wall.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention a wheeled carrier device is provided comprising: a base member including upright end and side walls creating a carrier device profile; at least two wheels; wheel mounting means for pivotably mounting said at least two wheels on said device on opposite sides thereof such that the at least two wheels are movable through 270° from a first, operative position wherein the wheels support the carrier device and a second, inoperative position wherein the wheels are folded over on top of the base member so as to lay within the carrier device profile created by the upright walls; and a handle affixed to said carrier device and movable between an operative state wherein said handle can be used to pull the carrier device and an inoperative state wherein said handle is stowed in a substantially flush relation with the remainder of the carrier device within the carrier device profile created by the upright walls.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a rolling device including a carrier unit and a plurality of wheels supporting the carrier unit, and a wheel-support assembly for supporting at least one of said wheels, said at least one wheel including an outer rim and a central hub and said hub including a transverse opening therein, and said wheel support assembly including a wheel support member, and an elongate wheel support element, said wheel support element including a transverse portion at said first end received in said opening in said hub and forming an axle about which said wheel rotates, and a further portion extending orthogonally to said transverse portion and being received in said support member, said further portion terminating in said second end, and said wheel support member including a cavity therein disposed adjacent to said second end, and said wheel support assembly further comprising a terminal fixing member affixed to said second end of said support element and received in said cavity, said fixing member being of size and shape relative to that of said cavity so as to prevent rotation thereof in said cavity, whereby axial rotation of said further portion is prevented and thus said at least one wheel is prevented from rotation about said further portion and is limited to rotation about the axle formed by said first portion.
In accordance with a related aspect of the invention, there is provided a rolling device including a carrier unit and a plurality of wheels supporting the carrier unit, and a wheel-support assembly for supporting at least one of said wheels, said at least one wheel including an outer rim and a central hub and said hub including a transverse opening therein, and said wheel support assembly including a wheel support member, and an elongate wheel support element, said wheel support element including a transverse portion at a first end thereof received in said opening in said hub and forming an axle about which said wheel rotates, and a further portion extending orthogonally to said transverse portion and being received in said support member, said wheel support assembly further comprising fixing means engaging said further portion of said support element so as to prevent rotation thereof, whereby axial rotation of said further portion is prevented and thus said at least one wheel is prevented from rotation about said further portion of said wheel support element and is limited to rotation about the axle formed by said first portion of the wheel support element.
In accordance with yet another related aspect of the invention, a carrier device is provided which comprises a carrier unit and at least two wheels supporting said carrier unit, said wheels being adapted for rolling movement along the ground so as to provide corresponding movement of the carrier unit, at least one of said wheels including a support axle mounted on said carrier unit so as to provide rotation of said at least one wheel about an axis defined by said support axle, and said device further comprising fixating means for fixating said wheel so as to prevent rotation thereof about the axis defined by said support axle. In one advantageous implementation of this aspect of the invention, the device includes a wheel support member, the support axle is mounted for axial movement within said wheel support member, the fixating means comprises at least one projection extending outwardly from said axle, and at least one recess included in said wheel support member and disposed relative to said axle such that through a combination of rotation and axial movement of said axle, said projection can be caused to engage in said recess to prevent further rotation of said wheel about said axis defined by said axle and such that through a combination of oppositely directed axial movement and rotation of said axle, said projection can be released from engagement with said recess so as to enable rotation of said wheel about said axis defined by said axle.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, there is provided a stroller device for transporting small children, the device comprising: a support frame defining a side elevational profile; a seat frame member mounted on said support frame and movable between a first, operative position wherein the seat frame member is disposed out of the profile of said support frame and a second, stowed position wherein the seat frame is disposed substantially within the profile of said support frame; a flexible seat element affixed to said seat frame member so as to form a seat when said seat frame member is in the operative position thereof and to collapse so as to be disposed substantially within the profile of the support frame in the stowed position of the seat frame member; and a plurality of wheels affixed to said support frame and movable between a first, operative position wherein said wheels are erected to provide rolling support for said support frame, and a second, stowed position wherein said wheels are displaced through an angle from said first position so as to be disposed at least close to being within said side elevational profile.
In one preferred embodiment, the wheels pivot through and angle of 270° between said first and second positions thereof, while in another, said wheels pivot through an angle of 90° between said first and second positions thereof.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a collapsible carrier device for children for, when erected, simulating a motor driven vehicle or the like, said device comprising: a base member; a pivotable seatback member movable between a first, operative position wherein said member serves as a back rest for an occupant of the carrier device and a second, stowed position wherein said member is disposed at least close to said base member; a collapsible front end portion connected to said base member and movable between an operative, erected position wherein a front end portion of a motor driven vehicle or the like is simulated and a collapsed, storage position; and a plurality of wheels mounted on said base member and movable between a first, operative position wherein said wheels are erected to provide rolling support for said base member and a second, stowed position wherein said wheels are displaced through an angle from said first position so as to be disposed at least close to said base member.
In one advantageous implementation of this embodiment which is applicable to other embodiments as well, said wheels are mounted on said base member by a wheel support member including means cooperating with said base member to provide a releasable snap in connection between said wheel support member and said base whereby release of said snap-in connection enables movement of said wheels between said first and second positions thereof.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a collapsible wheeled carrier device is provided comprising: a carrier base defining a carrier plane; at least two wheels; wheel mounting means for mounting said wheels on said carrier base such that said wheels are movable between a first, operative position wherein said wheels extend orthogonally to said carrier base to provide rolling support for said carrier base, and a second, stowed position wherein said at least two wheels at least partially overlay one another in a sandwich arrangement and are disposed adjacent to the carrier plane; a handle for pulling the carrier base; and means for connecting said handle to said carrier base so as to enable movement of the handle between a first, operative position wherein the handle can be used to pull the carrier base and a second, stowed position wherein the handle is disposed in a position adjacent to the carrier plane.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.